The Prodigal Father
by Michael Weyer
Summary: "My name is Robert Queen. After five years of hell, I've returned to save my city. To redeem my past and honor my son, I must become someone else. I must become...something else." Inspired by the bit of the "Flash" episode, how the Earth-2 "Team Hood" forms.


**The Prodigal Father**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Arrow owned by DC and the CW. Based off the bit in the Flash episode "The Darkness and the Light," a ditty that hit me and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was quiet as the man in the hood entered the room beneath the darkened warehouse. He pulled his hood back to rub a hand through his graying hair, pausing to look at himself in the mirror. Sweat covered his brow along with a bit of blood from the minor cut on his forehead. Despite that, he looked well for a man his age and experience, especially given current events. He placed the large bow down on the rack as he began to remove his top, wincing a bit. Even minor bruises could be affecting and he was feeling it. Despite that, he still felt a sense of victory over tonight and how it was another step forward on his path.

"What…in the name of _God_ …are you thinking?"

Spinning around, Robert Queen took in the woman standing before him, arms crossed and eyes flashing with anger. It took a lot to look intimidating when you were wearing a $2000 designer dress but Moira Queen was achieving the feat quite spectacularly. "Moira?" he stammered. "How…how did you…"

"I'm not an idiot, Robert," his wife snapped. "You think I haven't noticed the way you're limping some nights when you come home? At first, I admit, I thought that maybe you…" She took a breath. "Had someone else. I would understand it, given what's happened with Walter."

"I already said I don't blame you…"

She cut him off with a wave of the hand. "But I just…just knew somehow. You return and suddenly reports of a man in a hood taking on some people we know? People who know are involved in Malcom's plan?" She glared again. "You really thought you could fool me?"

He sighed. "I hoped I could. I did." He turned to walk toward a nearby bench that had a selection of arrows on it. "I wanted to keep you out of this."

"Out of what?" Moira pressed. "You trying to kill yourself? Dammit, Robert, I lost Oliver on that boat, I can't-"

"Oliver didn't die on the boat, Moira."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

He turned to her, his eyes soft. "We made it to the island together. We fought the elements together and what came after. But we…" He sighed. "We got over our heads on something, fighting a group that was there. He tried to save me, stepped in front of a bullet meant for me…" He looked at her with sad eyes. "He fell. He fell and his body was washed away and I never even got to say goodbye to him. He died because of me, Moira. Because of what we did."

"Robert…"

"The boat didn't just crash," he went on. "It was sabotaged. And I'm damn sure Merlyn was behind it."

Moira closed her eyes and shook her head. "Dammit. I…I had a feeling but I could never get the proof."

"I have all I need," Robert said, his voice harder. "When I got off the island, I realized what I had to do. I had to get justice. I had to honor him. And I had to make up for how I helped get him into that position in the first place."

Moira just stared at him. "That's what you've been planning all this time? Five years on the island for this?"

"I…wasn't on the island the whole time." Robert sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Later." Robert looked her in the eye. "I'm doing this, Moira. Whatever it takes, I will save this city."

Moira rubbed her eyes. "Robert…you can't. I mean…you go into this alone and you're going to get killed."

"At least I'll have tried."

"And you think that's what Oliver would want? Or Thea? You think she wants to lose her father again?"

"She never lost him." The words were out of Robert's mouth before he could stop himself. He saw Moira's shocked look and sighed. "Moira, you really think in five years, I didn't have time to do the math? Never knew about you and Malcom?"

Moira looked away, her eyes carrying a long-held pain. "It…It wasn't…"

"Hey…" Robert came to her, holding her shoulders. "I'm fine with it. Trust me, plenty of time to process it. And let's face it, I'm in no position to judge you, not with Isabel and all that." He smiled. "And we got a good daughter out of it."

"Good for now," Moira admitted. "She's had…issues."

"She's a teenager. She'll get better."

"Not without you." Moira moved in. "Robert…this is going to end badly. You're not going to get Malcom, you're not going to solve anything, not like this."

"At least I can try," he fired back. "I can't just pretend nothing happened, Moira. I can't just go back to running a business, especially when I know what Malcom is planning. It's not just him, the whole city is worse. And when I realize how I helped it come about…"

"You didn't…"

"Yes. I did." His jaw tightened. "I let my wish to make money overcome my good sense, went along with Malcom far too long. I put that above what was good for this city and so many people are paying the price. I have to make it right, Moira."

"Dying won't make it right," she snapped. "If you want to save this city, Robert, you need to do it differently and that means not alone."

"What, you're going to help?"

"If I have to. If only to save you from yourself."

"You should listen to her, mate," a thick accented voice cut through the air. "The gal's got some smarts on her."

The Queens spun around to see a figure entering the room. He was dressed in a dark suit with a long black coat, matching his hair with a light grey beard. His hair was mostly dark with grey at the temples and he carried himself with the air of a man used to jumping into hard situations. His right eye was covered by a patch as the remaining one was bright and clear.

"Slade?" Robert gasped, his body showing his shock.

"Robert," the man returned. "Been a while."

"It has." Robert slowly stepped forward, his gaze never leaving the other man. They paused for a moment before Robert moved in to embrace him, which Slade returned. "Good to see you, mate."

"You too." A grinning Robert moved back and motioned to Moira. "Moira, this is Slade Wilson. Oliver and I ran into him on the island and he helped us out."

Slade offered a hand. "Mrs. Queen. A pleasure. Robert talked a lot about you."

"That's one you're up on me," Moira noted.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"I caught the news of you coming home," Slade answered. "Something told me you'd be doing some damn fool thing like this." He smiled. "Always so stubborn. That hasn't changed but I'm glad to see it."

"So you know why I'm doing this," Robert said.

"I do," Slade acknowledged. "And why you need help."

"I don't-"

Slade cut him off with a wave. "I said the same thing to you, remember? I wanted to go in and storm that camp, you said we had to think it through. I didn't listen and it cost me this," he waved to his missing eye. "And there was Shado."

Seeing Moira's confused look, Robert explained. "His daughter."

"More adoptive, really," Slade went on. "She would have died if not for you. She'd have been killed because of my stupidity but you saved her life. I told you then and there, whatever you needed, I'd be there. And you need me for this." He stepped forward. "You're strong, Robert. Stronger than you seem and you're tough as hell but that's not enough for a war like this. And that's what this is, war. You can't do it alone and I sure as hell didn't bust my ass keeping you alive so long just to see you throw it away."

Robert looked at him, then to Moira and let out a breath. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

Slade smirked. "You know me too well, mate."

"And if you think I'm walking away after this, you're crazy," Moira put in. She moved closer to her ex-husband. "Things have changed, a lot of them. I know you and I can't be…what we were." She looked at her husband with a hard gaze. "But Oliver was my son too. And I want to get the sons of bitches behind his death just as much as you do, maybe more." She smiled. "Besides, you need someone to help you with finances and keeping this little operation going."

Robert smiled back. "Maybe…you're right." He looked around the small chamber. "So this is it. The three of us."

"Actually, four." Slade smiled. "I've got the skill, you've got the brawn but I figure we needed some brains to make this work." He waved a hand as the clomping of boots echoed through the room. Into the light stepped a young and attractive woman with jet black hair streaked with purple. A nose ring was in her left nostril, a necklace with an ankh symbol around her neck and she sauntered in dark jeans and a cut-off top that showed her mid-riff.

"Moira and Robert Queen," Slade announced. "Meet Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09. Or, she would have been if she hadn't gotten busted for some illegal hacking scam."

"She's an ex-con?" Moira's eyes widened.

"Actually got into a…work release program," Felicity said in a voice marked with dry sarcasm. "Think you know her?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "Waller."

"Yep."

"Still a rampaging bitch?"

"On wheels."

Moira looked dubious. "This…child is going to help?"

"How do you think I found you?" Slade smirked.

Felicity was putting down the laptop in her hands, doing a few quick clicks and then turning the screen to face the Queens. "Here ya go. Full access to the Queen Consolidated database, including the little secret funds Mrs. Queen here has been using for her own private stuff." She smirked at the look on Moira's face. "I got into that about five minutes before I came in here off a three-year old PC I won in a bet. Give me some real stuff and I can have this whole city wired in no time."

Robert grinned. "I like her."

"Easy, pal, I don't go for the older types."

Slade chuckled at the glare Moira threw Robert. "So how's it going to be, mate?"

Robert looked at them all and smiled. "Fine. We're all in this together then." He moved to his weapons rack. "I'm going to need to get some more weapons first."

"And a disguise," Felicity stated. "Because this hood thing just isn't doing the job."

"It works."

"Yeah because the folks here need their eyes checked. You think that'll keep up if the cops come hunting you down?"

"She's got a point," Slade offered. "But I've got some tips that will help."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Moira. "Yep, Cyclops is helping your hubby go Robin Hood. This should end well."

"Then why help?"

Felicity shrugged. "Slade helped me out of a jam, repaying the favor."

"Wonderful," Moira sighed. "A crusade based on _Pay It Forward_."

Robert had to chuckle as he realized his new mission was going to be taking a turn.

* * *

The chamber was lit by torches as the guards entered, both clad in dark uniforms and mask. They dragged a mostly limp body before them before dropping it at their feet. They bowed their heads to the man who stood from his throne, his intelligent eyes bright, his face quite handsome with dark hair. He looked to the woman nearby and nodded.

The woman stepped forward, her dark blonde hair pulled back as she kicked the fallen man in the gut. He grunted as he was pulled up, his helmet removed to showcase a strong and handsome black man, bruising on his face but a look of defiance. "Who are you?" the woman snapped, her voice strong.

The man just glared as she backhanded him. "Tell me!"

"Beloved." The woman whipped her head around to see another female step forward, quite beautiful in elaborate robes, her long black hair framing her perfect face. She placed a hand on the blonde, who seemed to subside her anger. The woman moved forward to gaze at the black man. "I am Nyssa," she stated in a cool tone. "Daughter of the Demon. Why do you invade our sanctuary?"

The man just glared as the woman sighed. "Sara." At the word, the blonde slapped her fist across the man's face. "That is only a taste of what can come if you do not speak," Nyssa stated.

The man just spat out a glob of blood that struck before Nyssa's shoes. She raised an eyebrow as Sara's eyes raked over his black clothing. "That uniform. I recognize it. Standard for Argus troops."

"So another of Waller's little pawns," Nyssa stated with a soft smile. "You thought to invade our home alone? Your leader must think very little of you."

"Or enough," the man said in a deep and strong voice.

Nyssa looked to the man on the throne. "Your orders, my Lord?"

The man stood and slowly walked down the steps, his eyes on the soldier. The black man's own face was marked in a frown. "Wait…you're…"

"Who I was is no longer important," the man said in a flat tone. "I am Al Shah-him. The Wrath of the Demon." In a flash, he had a curved sword up and placed at the black man's throat. "Tell me what I wish and I shall spare you pain."

"A quick death, huh?" The man grunted. "From playboy to a cowardly thug, quite the journey for you."

Al Shah-him pressed the sword on the man's throat. "I can bring you to the brink of death with agony beyond your understanding. And then bring you back for more. You will tell us all you know of your organization."

The black man gazed at him, then glanced at the room around him. "What is your answer?" Al Shah-him pressed.

The soldier looked to him, his fingers rubbing together. "Go to hell, Oliver Queen." He yanked his arms back to elbow the two guards. As they fell back, he also did, reaching for his belt. Rolling to his feet, he threw a small globe to the ground in front of the trio before the throne. They all leaped back as the soldier spun and ran toward a nearby arch. He leapt through it just as small globe erupted with a blast of light and pain. The soldier slammed through the arch and the window, hitting the rocky slope, realizing too late that instead of a small ledge, he was sailing down the rocky landscape to the hard ground below.

In the room, Al Shah-him was rising to his feet, brushing at his face. His eyes swept to find Sara and Nyssa, the two moving to check one another. He was aware of their relationship and far more understanding of it than Nyssa's father had been, a key reason behind her support. "Are you well?" she asked.

"I am." He looked to the broken window. "Find the body. It may still have clues to Argus."

Nyssa bowed her head as Sara rose to move to him. "Are you all right?" she pressed, her voice soft. "When he said your name…"

"The name of a man who is long dead," he responded in a flat tone. He brushed his hair back. "We must move on. Our plans for Star City will not wait."

"You still intend to go through with them?"

"Malcom Merlyn betrayed the League. None may do so and live, no matter who rules."

She nodded as he walked on. She felt the tiniest twinge of pain seeing him, remembering the man he had been before she had taken him to this place. But that was over fast. She had Nyssa and he had his mission. As she moved to join her lover, she realized there was nothing in this world that could change that.

* * *

He wasn't afraid.

He should have been. He was flying down a mountain toward a rocky bottom several hundred feet below. He was a dead man and he knew it. But he felt no pain. Oh, a few regrets such as Layla would take this, not to mention Andy. But no fear for himself. He'd known this could be a one-way trip and he had accepted it. He was a soldier and he did his duty. He had no regrets about that at least.

A flash got his attention and he briefly wondered if he'd struck without realizing it. He blinked as he felt the wind rushing around him slow and then stops. He was…floating in mid-air, held up by some odd force. He blinked in confusion before a green glow caught his eye. He looked to the side to see a ring floating before him, hanging in the air before moving to slip itself onto his finger. From nowhere and yet everywhere came a deep and booming voice.

 **"John Stewart Diggle of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

* * *

 **All comments welcomed, never know if I'll return to this world.**


End file.
